dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of the Land
This article is about the Dungeon Keeper 1 concept and the Dungeon Keeper 2 in-game unit. For the Dungeon Keeper 1 in-game unit, see Knight. (DK2)}}The Lord of the Land is a Hero encountered throughout all of the Dungeon Keeper games. He is a unique unit that stands apart from regular heroes, because he is ''the Lord of the Land' '''and owns a single piece of land (and a portal gem in ''Dungeon Keeper 2) entrusted to him by the (DK1) or King Reginald (DK2). Description In the original Dungeon Keeper, the Lord of the Land was not a particular unit as such. Rather, he was a that acts as the Lord of the Land. Despite this, there are 19 named and titled Lords: *Earl Ian (Eversmile) *Sheriff Dene (Cosyton) *Baron Anthony (Waterdream Warm) *Sir Glenneth (Flowerhat) *Duke Martin (Lushmeadow-on-Down, does not appear) *Squire Tristan (Snuggledell, does not appear) *Lady Catherine (Wishvale) *Thane Dennis (Tickle) *Sir Robbo (Moonbrush Wood) *Lord Healey (Nevergrim, does not appear) *Earl Jason (Hearth) *Duke Darran (Elf's Dance, does not appear) *Bard Barrie (Buffy Oak, does not appear) *Thane Seamus (Sleepiburgh) *Baron Byrne (Woodly Rhyme) *Earl Simon (Tulipscent, does not appear) *Earl Russ (Mirthshire) *Viscount Lamport (Blaise End) *Sir Jeffrey (Mistle)Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. pp. 144-214. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. However, due to in-game naming mechanics, they are not named as such during the actual game. The game also treats the as a Lord of the Land. In Dungeon Keeper 2, he was created as a fully functional character, with various names applied to him, with 'Antonius' being the weakest, while 'Pureheart' was the strongest. Each Lord of the Land also holds a portal gem. Each of them have to be killed by a keeper in order to conquer the Lords realm and force it into submission. There are 15 lords in total; * Antonius - The first lord to be fought. The weakest of the lot. * Darius - The second lord, a more worthy foe than Antonius. * Avaricious - A greedy lord whose love of gold is his weakness. * Ludwig - An old warrior who has become a bit paranoid. * Constantine - A gutless lord who uses his own fears as protection. * Ironhelm - A knight who will flee rather than fight if he can. * Sigmund - A knight with a fiery temper, allied with the giants. * Titus - A lord with great confidence in his five wizard underlings. * Voss - A knight who attempts to escape past the player with the portal gem in hand. * Ronin - This lord was killed by keeper Asmodeus before the player enters the picture. * Brutus - The lord of Sparklydell was killed long before the player arrives. No information is given about him. * Bramble - Bramble was killed by keeper Malachai, all that remains of his presence are some heroic forces. * Tiberius - The lord of Peachtree, he guards his Mana Vaults well. * Volstag - This powerful lord commands a mighty army and lives in a well guarded fortress. * Pureheart - The King's right hand man, and the final lord to be faced. A worthy adversary. Trivia *''Dungeon Keeper'': **A voice clip will play when the Lord of the Land is entering the map, with him speaking directly to the player about how he will drive all evil from his realm. **Some of them could be captured and converted, whereas in Dungeon Keeper 2, they die instantly and cannot be converted except in modified Skirmish games. **Only one Lord (Lady Catherine of Wishvale) is named in-game. The names and titles of the others are revealed in the official strategy guide. *''Dungeon Keeper 2'': **The skirmish map "Alcatraz" (obtained through patch 1.7) contains two Lords of the Land at the center of the structure guarding two prisons containing a medley of creatures for each Keeper. **Prima's Official Dungeon Keeper 2 Strategy Guide says the Lord of the Land is a Blocker,Dungeon Keeper 2 : Prima's Official Strategy Guide. p. 67. Rocklin, CA: Prima Games. 1999. ISBN 978-0-7615-1805-1. but the Dungeon Keeper 2 Complete Guide Book says he's a Blitzer.ダンジョンキーパー２コンプリートガイドブック (in Japanese). p. 62. Tokyo: Keibunsha. 1999. ISBN 978-4-7669-3293-5. Gallery Lord of the Land panel icon.jpg|Lord of the Land panel icon Lord of the Land icon.jpg|Lord of the Land pickup icon Dk1 knight big.png|Lord of the Land Portrait (DK1) Knight0.gif|Ingame animation of the Lord of the Land in DK1 References Category:Gameplay Mechanics